1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to custom wheel and more particularly to an adaptable custom wheel assembly that may be altered and updated by affixing a cover member to a blank wheel body.
2. Background of the Invention
Automobiles have become the primary means of transportation for many people in this day and age. In addition to providing transportation, automobiles have also become a visible symbol of what type of person someone is. Some wealthy people perceive expensive automobiles as a status symbol, while a rugged individualist will often drive a sport-utility type vehicle. Other people like to express themselves by painting their automobiles bold colors, or by decorating their automobiles with a variety of custom, personalized items.
As a result of the high number of people who customize their automobiles, a large market has been created which caters exclusively to after-market automobile products. With new technology in metal production, one of the most popular items used to customize or up-grade an automobile is the wheel.
The appearance of an automobile with these custom wheels, when compared to an automobile with standard wheels, or even hubcaps, is substantially noticeable. For people who want the ultimate in high-quality and luxury, chrome-plated versions of standard alloy wheels are the wheels of choice, many luxury cars come either with chrome-plated wheels standard, or as an option. However, many have to purchase the custom wheels from an aftermarket company. Regardless of how a person may acquire chrome-plated wheels they can often be very expensive. Additionally, purchasers of these expensive custom wheels must choose a single style and look or later purchase a second set of custom wheels.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional one-piece wheel 1 that includes an annular rim portion 2 concentric to a central axis 3 of the wheel 1, a hub portion 4 adapted to being fastened to a vehicle hub (not shown) through a pilot bore 5 concentric with the central axis 3 by a plurality of threaded lug fasteners (not shown), and a disk portion 6 extending radially inwardly from the rim portion 2 to the hub portion 4. Lug holes 7 are provided in the hub portion 4 around the pilot bore 5 of the wheel 1 at a certain bolt circle diameter for receiving the threaded lug fasteners, such as lug bolts or lug studs, therethrough. Typically, the annular rim portion 2 has a small ridge that holds a tire bead on the rim during a tire blow-out or flat. There is also provided a standard aperture for the known valve stem (not shown). The disk portion 6 typically includes a plurality of decoration holes 8 formed therethrough.
It is known to provide conventional wheels (e.g., custom alloy wheels) with a stylized spider section and a center cap (not shown) at the pilot bore 5 to cover the pilot bore 5 with an ornamental appearance or a company unique logo. The conventional center cap is affixed to the wheel via a snap-fit or friction-fit arrangement.
It is known to provide conventional wheels with snap-on wheel covers (known also as hub caps). Many types of wheel covers have been used to provide attractive designs and the currently popular types of wheels. For example, considerable effort has been made to simulate a cast aluminum rim by the use of a shielding disc with a cover that has individual sections such as spokes. Many other wheel covers have the capability of displaying indicia and designs that include symmetrical design arrays as well as decorative designs using irregular shaped voids. However, these conventional wheel covers are typically not durable enough to withstand the rigors of everyday use and lack the superior quality of true custom wheel.
The need exists for a system that provides custom wheels that may be altered and updated without the need to purchase an entirely new set of wheels.